Martian Leader
'' "Ack Ack Ack" The Martian Leader is the primary antagonist of Tim Burton's Mars Attacks!. He is responsible behind the Martians' invasion of Earth. Like all of the Martians, he was voiced by Frank Welker, and his language consists only of the words Ack Ack Ack. Character The Martian Leader is equally insane and destructive as every other Martian in the movie, but his influence also helps in making him crazier. Not only he is a mastermind, but also a rigid political leader, but still a little steriotypical: he does nothing more than staying on his ship and giving orders, smacking his minions when they fail, and creating the strategies and schemes to destroy Earth's government. Although he is a very influencial figure in his army, he is only seen interacting with one of his henchman, the Martian Ambassador, and he never interacted with any human character in the movie except for reporter Natalie Lake (whose head was being used in his experiments) and President Dale. Role in the movie His first appearance is after the Nevada Desert attack, when President Dale and Professor Kessler try to send the Martians a peace offering, which is translated to their language so they can read it. However, once the Ambassador shows the message to the Leader, they burst out laughing and decide to pretend like they accepted. Their plan succeeds as the US Congress is destroyed and Professor Kessler is kidnapped. He is later seen watching the Martian Girl's attempt to assassinate the president, but goes beserk once "she" is gunned down by the president's secret service, ordering a massive attack on Washington D.C. After the First Lady is killed and President Dale's daughter, Taffy, goes missing, he enables the USA's nuclear arsenal in hopes of destroying the Leader's saucer, but fails again. When the Martian Leader corners President Dale, having killed off most of his defence force, the president decides to stand firm and makes a heartfelt speech (this is a particularly focal point in the movie, as up until that point the president had always read from a prepared statement). The Martian Leader looks genuinely touched by this, as he sheds a tear and extends his hand in friendship. When President Dale shakes it, the hand detatches. It was a robot hand! The hand then stabs the president with its metal tail and sticks out of his corpse, a flag pops out of its tail declaring the planet in the name of Mars. The Leader is only seen again at the ending, when outcast Richie Norris and his grandmother broadcast a high-frequency yodel music (Slim Whitman's Indian Love Call) that is sent worldwide, blowing up the Martian's heads. The Leader is the final Martian to die, as his head finally explodes, and his saucer crashes into the water, also killing Donald Kessler and Natalie Lake. Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Hegemony